


Pulling Some Dick Over

by CharlieHorse



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Manlet, Roadside Fuck, Roleplay Logs, cop, uniform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 03:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieHorse/pseuds/CharlieHorse
Summary: Old RP logs: Adrian is a tired cop who catches a car speeding. The guy is all too happy to fuck his way out of the ticket however.





	Pulling Some Dick Over

Adrian sighed as the car sped past him. He wasn't going too fast, 10 miles over the limit wasn't something he usually pulled people over for but it was a friday night and he knew how guys liked to show off for chicks they picked up in bars so he flipped his lights on and pulled out of his place on the side of the road. Thankfully it didn't take long for the guy to pull over. Honestly Adrian wasn't expecting anyone to come out this way. The road was basically a dead end, the only reason someone came down this way at this time of night is if they were lost or if they were looking for a straight away to race down.

Adrian pulled over behind the car, putting on his aviator shades as he stepped out of his car and walked forward next to the tinted window. He tapped on the window with his hairy knuckles as he peered through the glass... or he tried. Between the shades and the tint and the fact that the sun was setting made it a little hard to see.

Casper was in his brand new Audi R8 as he sped down the street, knowing he was going straight to no where, but really wanting to see how fast he could take his new baby out. Before long, he already had a cop on his tail even though he was barely over the speed limit. Sighing, he pulled over and looked at the officer, seeing a pretty handsome hunk come out of the cop car. "Hello, officer." Cas said politely when he rolled down his window while his hands were on the steering wheel and a smirk was on his face. "What seems to be the problem?"

Adrian quirked an eyebrow as he looked through the window. He kept a straight face but all he could think about was how handsome the kid was. "You know how fast you were going?" He asked with his deep voice. He wasn't trying to sound intimidating but between the police uniform, his build, and his voice it was hard not to see it. Though the illusion faded when anyone stood next to him. He wasn't exactly the tallest guy around. "Speed limit down here is 45." He took off his shades and hooked them in the neck of his dark blue uniform. He was leaning over the car, his thick, hair arm resting on the window. The short sleeve of the uniform bulged around his bicep and his lower arm muscles were just as impressive.

Cas faked a surprise look as he was asked the question, "No no, I had no idea." Casper said, keeping the smirk on his face when he heard the officer talk. A handsome, muscular hunk with a deep voice was all he wanted now under him, being fucked by yours truly. "Oh, is it? I must have missed the sign," he said as he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Is there anyway I can possibly get out of a ticket, officer.... Basilio?" Cas asked as he read the badge off the officer's uniform. "I mean, a hunk like you must love some good dick once in a while, right?" Cas said, seeing if his forward flirting could do something.

that warranted a smile from Adrian. He stepped back, looked both directions before saying. "I'm sorry to say I'm going to need you to step out of your car, sir." He says in a completely serious tone. He lets his hand fall to his nightstick on his hip, he doesn't plan on using it but it's still a very intimidating gesture from a cop and Adrian did love his cliches. "Step out, place your hands on top of the vehicle and spread your legs... Eagle style." He then crosses his arms, flexing, pushing his chest out as he waited for the man to follow orders. "Got a name, kid?"

Taken back by the officer, Cas did as what he was told and stepped out of his car, putting his hands on the roof and spreading his legs. He was slightly terrified now because he felt like he hit something in the officer he shouldn't have as Cas saw the hand on the nightstick. "Casper. Casper Lox. Nice to meet you..." Cas trailed off, looking at the officer for an answer as he noted how short the other was now. He certainly didn't expect that, but he didn't care for it much either.

Adrian stepped forward, patting the man down as he usually did, his hands were lighter though and lingered on certain areas for a little too long. The entire time the cop had a big grin on his face, especially as he coped a feel of the kid's ass. He gave it a light squeeze before stepping back again, adjusting himself so his half hard cock wasn't TOTALLY visible in the front of his uniform. "Alright now turn around, keep your hands lifted." He ordered, this time in a more lighthearted tone that bled through his smile. "So, what are you doin all the way out here, Casper?"

Cas felt Adrian's hands all other him and smirked, feeling himself grow hard as he loved the way the man was touching him. He'd never been patted down by a cop before, but he knew that Adrian was patting him down with more than just a goal to find a weapon. Cas followed orders again, looking down and seeing a clear bulge in the officer's pants as his own was now clearly showing also. "Just trying out my new ride, officer." Cas said bluntly as he checked the other out some more, getting a better look.

"Yeah? It is a nice car." The cop steps close, a little too close. He begins to slide his hands along the man's clothes, their bulges even brush against one another briefly. Adrian's hands move lower and lower until he grips Casper's bulge. "Hmmm, Are you concealing a weapon on me?" He gave the cock a slight rub. "You know this isn't a conceal to carry state." He says with a knowing smirk on his face as he began to rub the man's cock through his shorts. "Pretty big one too from what it feels like."

Cas moaned softly as he felt Adrian touch him again, giving a louder moan when he felt the officer's hand all over his bulge. "Oh fuck," He whispered as he leaned against his car now and wrapped his arms around the officer, pulling him closer. "Don't you want to investigate the weapon officer? You don't know how much larger it could get." Cas said with a smirk as his own hands started to explore the officer's body, feeling around his chest then his own bulge.

Adrian kept steady, the man was like a brickhouse. The uniform was tight against his body, perfectly accentuating his heavy muscles. He kept the top two buttons of his police uniform undone and his tight white tank top showed underneath with a few, stray, dark chest hairs poking out of the low neck. "Hey, That's my job." He gave the man's cock a squeeze to accentuate his words. He felt his domination over the situation slipping slightly as the taller man ran his arms around him. The gesture was rare for Adrian, most guys wanted to get fucked by the cock, it almost made him blush. "You uh... I might need ya to strip, sir." He says, trying to regain his composure. He unbuttons the man's pants with his hand and then let it slip inside, gripping his cock tightly while the other reached out and slid under Casper's shirt.

Cas smirked as he felt how tight the uniform was on Adrian, starting to undo a few buttons on his button down so he could see the other's chest. "Go ahead, officer." Cas said as he started to already strip the officer, pulling his tank top up and feeling his chest. He then moved his hands down and undid the officer's belt, mimicking his actions as he let one hand explore his torso while the other gripped his cock and rubbed it slowly. "Fuck, I want to fuck you over my car right now, officer." He admitted as he gave an open mouth moan, loving the hands on him.

Adrian couldn't help but chuckle. He let his hand leave Casper's abs and drift to his free hand. "Mmm, I'm glad I wore m jockstrap today then." He gripped Casper's hand and pulled it behind him, he pushed it into the back of his pants, letting the younger man feel his fuzzy and surprisingly full ass cheeks. His bulge might have not been too lengthy but the one in back was round and plump, covered in a nice, light layer of hair. "If you're gonna fuck me, better man up a bit. Ever fuck a cop before?" He pulled the man's cock out, letting it flop out, hitting the cop's uniform with a plop. Casper was fucking massive. The whole thing was easily over 9 inches. It made Adrian's ass twitch. "You know how long it's been since I've had my ass fucked?"

Casper smirked as he felt the man's full, hairy ass cheeks while not believing that this was actually happening. It was defiantly something that would feel great against his solid nine inches as he slapped it harshly then grabbed it. "I haven't, officer." Cas said as he felt Adrian's ass twitch in his hand. "How long? And how big was he? I bet I can make this better." Cas said with a smirk as his hard cock stood up at attention, only being held back by his jeans. He reached into his car and grabbed a bottle of lube from the center compartment, always being prepared.

As the guy grabbed the lube, Adrian walked to the front of the car, unbuttoning his uniform the rest of the way before sitting on the hood. He had to admit the car was fuckin sexy. The warmth of the hood from the engine felt nice against his ass as he leaned on it. He wondered if he should undress more but decided to leave that to his "detainee" to decide. The cop however did take one initiative and that was to whip out his own cock and slowly stroke the shorter but still quite fat length. "You better hurry up, sun ain't gonna stay up forever." he says as he spread his legs, making sure to give Casper a good sight when he finally walked around.

Cas laughed as he walked in front of the cop, standing between his legs as he looked at the officer with a smirk. "That's fine, I can fuck you into the night." He said as he pulled the officer's shirt off then his own, letting both fall to the ground. He put some lube on his fingers and stuck them in the cop, making sure to lube him up with Cas put lube on his own cock to lube his cock up. "So, when was the last time you took it up the ass?" He asked, referring to earlier as he watched the cop below him stoke himself off.

Adrian couldn't help but grunt as he felt the fingers push into him. "A few months-HNNG! FUCK..." He pauses as he grimaces. "Maybe a little over half a year." He corrects himself but it still doesn't sound entirely truthful. His legs tighten as he lifts them up. His toes curl in his black boots. "Want me... want me on my back or on my front?" He begins panting, having to push his words out slowly through the hard breaths. He looks up at the taller man, his warm ass twitching around the fingers, working them over in his tight, moist confines. Eventually it does begin to loosen, Allowing the other man to put in more if he wished.

Cas raised an eyebrow, hearing the officer's words, but not entirely believing him. He didn't push it any further though as focused on the hairy ass in front of him. Cas slowly entered another finger, moving the lube fingers around slowly, "On your back. I want to see you while I fuck you," he said as he smiled at the man below him. "Think you're good enough now to take my dick?" Cas asked, wanting a reassurance before he went any further.

"Yeah... grrrh,, go ahead." He said, not entirely sure himself. He pushed his pants further down so they were around his ankles and lifted his legs into the air. He spreads his legs wide and tries to relax his hole. He takes deep breaths. He rolls his tank top over his head displaying his well muscled torso, looking down at the still mostly clothed man about to fuck him, preparing his fat cock. "Fuck, you're massive." Adrian was beginning to speak in a tone that was less and less dominant with each finger that Casper stuck into him. "It's like, fuuuck... It's a fuckin hole ruiner, that one." He gulps, feeling the sweat drift down his hairy pec into the crevice made between the two large mounds that were his pectorals.

Cas removed his fingers and slowly inserted his hard cock in, moaning softly as he felt how tight the other is. "What was your name again?" Cas asked as he looked down at the man, smirking at him as he checked out the now bare torso in front of him. "I know, it's the reason why I can't keep boyfriends around for too long," he said with a laugh as he slowly started to thrust into the officer, loving how tight he felt around his hard cock. Cas took note of how less dominant the man was speaking now, smiling at the thought as they've been together for about a half hour now and he was slwoly getting the upperhand.

Adrian growled loudly but managed to keep most of it in. The noises he made were masculine, animalistic, needy. He liked getting fucked, and getting fucked by a big cock was perfect for him but due to his masculine inclinations he normally found himself as the top in most sexual encounters. Letting loose like this felt good. "It's a.. fuck- It's a wonder that... someone would- ah fuck... say no to you." He said, flashing a smirk before his face contorted in pleasure as he let out another moan. He let his head fall to the hot hood as he tried opening his ass, letting the cock into him but it was hard, it felt like his first time all over again.

Casper heard the noises coming from the other man, chuckling as he ignored his question because of the sounds coming out instead. Cas always loved being the dominant top, only bottoming for the select few as he never usually found someone bigger than him to top. Being the dominant in this fuck made him feel good. "Ha, alright... Ignore the first thing..." He said with a grin as he let out a deep groan, keeping the slow pace fuck as of right now so the other could adjust to him. "Damn, you are so fucking tight." Cas whispered as he wanted to pound away already, growing impatient.

Adrian breathed heavily. He was already starting to sweat in the heat. "Fuck sorry." He said. "A-Adrian." He bit his lip just before another groan came through. "FUCK!" He says as he breaths hard. "I'm gonna be straight with you. I've only been fucked... I've- FUCK!" he pauses when he feels that cock pulsate. He's getting a little impatient himself. The pain is fading but the pleasure is threatening to overwhelm him. "I've only bottomed twice before. Last time... Nnngfuck... last time was 11 months ago." He finally admits. He finally gives in, letting out a loud groan that echoed out into the distance, at the same time his ass gave just enough for Casper to slam in if he wanted to.

Cas listened to Adrian, "It's fine," he said as he continued to thrust slowly into the other, but now taking the hint that the man below him was starting to get over the pain and now into more of the pleasure side. "Fuck... That's a hell of a... Long time..." He said as he was starting to breath slightly harder, mostly letting a few moans and groans out as he fucked Adrian. "You should call me more often then," He said with a smirk as he started to speed up slowly into Adrian's ass as he felt how loose the ass was now.

"OooooooooooOOOOH FUCK!!!!" Adrian moaned, his ass beginning to get into the grove of it, tightening just right, squeezing on the cock until it was snuggly tugging on it, as if milking it. Despite his lack of inexperience, Adrian apparently knew how to work his ass. "I'm a bit of a size queen." He admits with an embarrassed blush. "You're like... the biggest I'd ever seen though." He reaches down to feel how much of the man's bare cock was left to push in. "Fuck!" His head slammed back into the metal of the hood. His ass involuntarily tightened again. "Fuck, I might have to start dating you." He looked up, he smirked, showing the other man that despite his vocalness, he was taking it. "I know a nice burger joint. They got a nice handicap stall I like to take my first dates." He said as he spread his legs wider. He reached up and gripped Casper's head, pulling him down. "that is if you hurry up. I'm not made of glass, ya know?" He jokes just before he pulls him in for a passionate kiss.

Cas was slowly getting faster at thrusting into Adrian, smiling as he heard the other man going off while he fucked him. Raising an eyebrow when he heard Adrian talk again, he chuckled between moans. "Wow, wouldn't expect that, but... Damn..." He said with a smile, "Cute." He commented while he let out another groan, feeling how Adrian was still tight even though he stretched him out enough to get to a higher speed. "Date a cop? Fuck, I'm down." Cas continued to speed up his thrusts, getting to a new speed every few minutes. Cas smiled as he felt his head be pulled down, kissing Adrian back as he started to make out with him, letting his tongue into the other's mouth.

The sun slowly set behind them. They barely moved from the car hood and simply just ground into one another, passionately making out. They were mostly cuddling when Adrian hear radio static from his car and sighed. A voice was calling asking him to report in. “Fuck. I gotta go.” He says, slipping out from underneath the taller male. He walks over to his car with his pants slinging around on one ankle as he grabs the radio and tells them everything is alright. He gives Casper a wink as he pulls out a ticket sheet with his number written on it. He hands it to him and starts getting dressed. He seems to be in a bit of a hurry now. “I'm free next friday, call me if you want round two.” He hands him the sheet before getting back into his police cruiser and driving away with Casper's cum still lodged DEEP inside his ass.


End file.
